talon_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke - long-running villain team; the core members were the original Destroyers, though they changed their name in 1990 due to a long streak of bad luck. Most of the originals have retired, or entered semi-retirement - if a job comes up that interests them, they go along. This makes the team very dangerous. - led by: Requiem (frequently - he IS in charge) or Arrow - members: Arrow/? (f) – apparent archer w/weapons & martial skills of Deathstroke – 6’2”; muscular, athletic & curvy build w/fantastic definition; waist length straight black hair & brown eyes; Latino; apparent adult (looks mid-20s); active since 2000; COM 30; costume is a deep violet & black bodysuit w/white trims & accessories; used the Hawkeye figurine (SI/023) Bullet/? (m) – tiny flying move-through-based; possible brick of [[Deathstroke]] – 1”; size makes features indistinguishable beyond being male and wearing a pale violet costume w/white trims; used the Ant-Man figurine (ACW/015) Chiller/? (m) – ice/cold-based w/foci & martial skills member of [[Deathstroke]] – 5’10”; athletic, muscular w/good definition; short, stylish blonde hair & blue eyes; Caucasian; apparently middle-aged; COM 20; used the Blizzard figurine (IC/089) ''- extremely experienced and skilled; active since at least 1990 (suspected longer under another alias); he hasn't been seen active with his team since at least 2000'' – identity and contact information were gathered by Safeguard & Stronghold; Chiller has served time in Stronghold many times and is currently free Dawn/? (f) – apparent solar-based w/possible enhancing exosuit & martial skills member of [[Deathstroke]] – 5’9”; athletic & curvy build w/fantastic definition; ass-length wavy blonde hair & violet eyes; Caucasian w/exotic touches; apparent adult (looks early 20s); active since 1992; COM 24; costume is a red & gold bodysuit w/black trims; used the Shimmer figurine (CR/006) Death Commando/? (m) – cyborg soldier w/battlesuit, foci, weapons & martial skills member of [[Deathstroke]/ former member of the Destroyers] – 6’; entire body is covered in a depthless black bodysuit w/weapons and belts all over it; COM unknown; used the Deathstroke figurine (CR/028) ''- extremely experienced and skilled; active since at least 1970 (suspected longer under another alias); his attendance with Deathstroke has been intermittent since 2000'' – identity and contact information were gathered by Safeguard & Stronghold; Death Commando has served time in Stronghold many times and is currently free the Ebon Champion/? (m) – body changer (growth, shrinking, density manipulation, shapeshifting)/brick w/martial skills member of [[Deathstroke]] – 6’5”; extremely muscular w/fantastic definition; short, stylish brunette hair & green eyes; Caucasian; apparently middle-aged; COM 20; used the Ravenous figurine (GG/018) ''- extremely experienced and skilled; active since at least 1983 (suspected longer under another alias); his appearances with the team have been intermittent since 2000'' – identity and contact information were gathered by Safeguard & Stronghold; the Ebon Champion has served time in Stronghold many times and is currently free Extremes/? (f) – fire/heat & ice/cold-based of [[Deathstroke]] – 5’8”; athletic & curvy build w/good definition; waist length wavy blonde hair & violet eyes; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 30; costume is a geometric progression of reds, blues & golds w/white trims; used the Magma figurine (AW/031) Facsimile/? (f) – apparent duplicator; possible light powers or light technology of [[Deathstroke]] – 5’4”; athletic & curvy build w/good definition; waist length wavy blonde hair & blue eyes; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 20; costume is a white & silver bodysuit w/black trims & a flowing white cape w/black trims; used the Dr. Light figurine (JL/013) Fyre & Yce/? (f) – fire/heat & ice/cold-based of [[Deathstroke]/ deceased] – 5’3”; athletic & curvy build w/good definition; flaming hair & violet eyes; Caucasian; apparent adult; COM 20; used the Nikki figurine (GG/024) '' - killed by Genocide in 1995'' Magnetron/? (f) – magnetist w/possible enhancing armour member of [[Deathstroke]] – 5’6”; athletic & curvy build w/great definition; shoulder-length curly white hair & grey eyes; Caucasian; apparent adult (mid-30s); active since 1976; COM 20; costume is bodyforming lavender armour w/gold trims & a flowing violet cape w/gold trims; used the Karnilla figurine (HA/020) Night Talon/? (m) – possible regeneration/hypersenses-type w/claws & teeth of [[Deathstroke]] – 6’7”; powerful muscular build w/near-perfect definition; shoulder-blade length straight blonde hair & hazel eyes; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 18; costume is a brown & black bodysuit w/gold trims; used the Sabretooth figurine (UL/068) Requiem/? (m) – lethal sonic-based w/possible enhancing exosuit & martial skills leader of [[Deathstroke]] – 5’10”; athletic build w/great definition; short, stylish white-blonde hair & blue eyes; Caucasian; apparent adult (mid-40s); active since 1976; COM 20; costume is a deep blue & black bodysuit w/a charcoal grey exosuit interlaced throughout – all w/silver trims; used the Mordru figurine (CR/042) – identity and contact information were gathered by Safeguard & Stronghold; Requiem has served time in Stronghold many times and is currently free Scatterbrain/? (f) – psionic w/foci & martial skills ''member of [[Deathstroke]] ''– 5’11”; athletic w/good definition; medium-length strawberry blonde hair & green eyes; Caucasian; apparently middle-aged; COM 30; used the Roulette figurine (GSX/014) ''- extremely experienced and skilled; active since at least 1990; her appearances with the team have been intermittent since 2005'' – identity and contact information were gathered by Safeguard & Stronghold; Scatterbrain has served time in Stronghold many times and is currently free Shining Cobra/? (m) – possible martial adept w/belief in the Greek deities of [[Deathstroke]] – 6’4”; muscular, athletic build w/near-perfect definition; short, curly black hair & brown eyes; Latino; apparent adult (mid-20s); COM 18; costume is a chromed gold bodysuit w/Greek pantheon symbols in black all over it; used the Fei Long figurine (SF/011) Shockwave III/? (m) – super brick w/'shockwave' effect & martial skills member of [[Deathstroke]] – 6’8”; inhumanly muscular w/fantastic definition; short, stylish black hair & brown eyes; Latino; apparently middle-aged; COM 18; used the Hulk figurine (IH/001) ''- extremely experienced and skilled; active since at least 1990 (suspected longer under another alias); his appearances with the team have been intermittent since 2000'' – identity and contact information were gathered by Safeguard & Stronghold; Shockwave III has served time in Stronghold many times and is currently free Stinger/? (m) – human/insect hybrid scientist w/foci member of [[Deathstroke]] – 6’3”; athletic w/good definition; all features covered by costume; apparently middle-aged; COM unknown; used the Adaptoid figurine (CA/007) ''- extremely experienced and skilled; active since at least 1990 (suspected longer under another alias); his appearances with the team have been intermittent since 2000'' – identity and contact information were gathered by Safeguard & Stronghold; Stinger has served time in Stronghold many times and is currently free Warlock/? (m) – presumed mystic (trench-coat variety) w/weapons & martial skills of [[Deathstroke]] – 6’2”; athletic build w/great definition; shoulder-blade length wavy black hair & grey eyes; Caucasian; apparent adult (late 30s); active since 1992; COM 30; costume is a black & grey bodysuit w/silver trims & a crimson trench-coat; used the Dr. Strange figurine (FF/059)